The Grimmjow And The Catnip
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: All Grimmjow wanted to do was sleep but does that happen? No. all because of some cats and a small bag... Warning contains Yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

A/N: WARNING: This contains Yaoi (MenXMen fucking) so if you don't like this sort of stuff don't read.

The Grimmjow and the catnip

"Shut up you stupid rats!" Grimmjow growled from his spot in Ichigo's nice soft bed. The orange haired teen currently sprawled on his chest with his arms and legs wrapped around Grimmjow.

It was 2am and Grimmjow was trying to get some sleep. Ichigo's family was out for the weekend so the lover's wanted to spend as much time together as they could however that didn't mean that they didn't need sleep.

Outside were there were noises that was currently keeping Grimmjow awake and unable to go to sleep after screwing his berry for some four hours previously. Cats. Goddamn cats.

"Grimm…" The teen groaned exhausted. "Just…" a yawn. "sleep…."

"I can't fucking sleep with a bunch of fucking cats outside meowing like a bunch of fucking retards, can I?" Grimmjow growled as Ichigo yawned again and snuggled closer to him to get some sleep.

Ichigo didn't hear him as he was currently sleeping and snoring lightly.

Grimmjow growled and tried to sleep but after twenty minutes of being unable to sleep due to a bunch of cats meowing and hissing at eachother he decided to get up and 'shut them up'.

He carefully slid out of the bed, he was careful not to wake Ichigo who looked so peaceful snuggled in the blankets. Once Grimmjow was out of the bed he looked down at his berry and smiled lightly. 'Damn brat don't know how cute he is.' He thought his hand coming down to gently stroke his lover's cheek.

He then quickly got dressed and then looked back at his lover. 'Brat…' He smirked. Three words suddenly formed in his head, words he would never, EVER say aloud or admit to even thinking.

The meowing of the cats broke him from his stupor and with a growl he slid open the teens window and gracefully climbed out of the room and jumped onto the streetlight lit pavement outside.

Once he had landed on the ground he looked around and saw the cats that were keeping Grimmjow awake, they seemed to be playing with something… it looked like a small bag or sachet of something…

Grimmjow narrow his eyes at the item and the cats. 'Perhaps if it throw that thing away the cats will follow and I can get some sleep.' One of his evil grins formed on his face. The evilness of the grin seemed to be heightened by his hollow mask.

So he trotted over to the cats that hissed lightly when they saw him, one even tried to scratch him but one of his famous glares stopped it instantly.

Through what he wasn't prepared for was when one of those cats came and began to… well… make love to his leg.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" Grimmjow roared as he looked down at the, obviously male, cat that was humping his leg. "Oh fuck no!" he growled before kicking his leg through the air in an attempt to get rid of the cat but it just wouldn't let go. "Fuck this!" he growled before tearing the cat from his leg and throwing him to hopefully another city.

Grimmjow growled in pure rage and stomped forward to pick up whatever those lunatic cats were playing with. The cats hissed at him at first but as soon as he growled at them the backed away and allowed him access to their treasure.

Grimmjow in no mood to even smirk stepped forward and picked the little whit bag thing up. "The fuck is this?" he growled as he opened the bag.

He tried to see just what was in the bag but due to the bad lighting it was near to impossible so he moved his face closer to it to sniff the strange stuff.

As soon as the scent of the substance hit his nose a feeling erupted in him. It was light and… giddy? His eyes became glazed with an emotion of happiness and excitement. And suddenly he wanted more of the strange substance.

He let out and almost girlish giggle and shoved his nose into the bag and breathed in deeply through his nostrils, some of the substance flying into his nose making him sneeze. Once. Twice and three times.

He giggled again and popped the little bag into his pocket and let out another giggle. He felt so giddy and full of energy. The exact opposite of someone who had been having sex for the past four hours.

He looked down at the straw cats and smiled cheerfully. "Hello cats!" he laughed petting their heads. "Aren't you all just so adorable. Yes you are." his voice sounding scarily like parents who talk baby talk to their babies.

The cats mewed happily and rubbed themselves against Grimmjow who seemed on top of the world.

While Grimmjow was petting and making friends with the felines he suddenly remembered something. "Ichigo!" he cheered looking up at his lover's window. He then turned back to the cats. "I'm sorry my cat friends but I have a very special person waiting for me up there." He cheerfully waved goodbye to the cats before leaping up and into Ichigo's window where he proceeded in climbing in the room.

In the darkness of the room he stalked closer to his 'prey' a large grin on his face. He undressed as he crept closer to the teen and soon enough he was naked and climbing onto the bed.

"Hmm?" Ichigo groaned as he awoke to the feeling of someone climbing on the bed. He groggily opened his eyes only to see Grimmjow hovering over him with an insane grin on his lips.

Ichigo gulped. He didn't like the look on the Espada's face one bit. He slowly opened his mouth to talk. "Grimm-" he was cut off by Grimmjow who had slammed his lips against his.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Hadn't they just been doing this for four hours already? Surely even Grimmjow didn't have THAT kind of stamina. His thoughts were contradicted by the fact that Grimmjow was now climbing on top of the teen, straddling his waist. The only thing separating them was the blanket.

Ichigo gasped for air as Grimmjow removed his lips from his, though that gasp that was originally intended for air became a gasp of pleasure as Grimmjow's lips moved to his neck and his hands began pulling the blanket off.

Grimmjow nipped at the teen's neck though he wasn't in the mood for playing around, not with his new found energy and excitement so he ripped the blanket off exposing the teens naked and flushed form.

He literally drooled at the sight before him. Ichigo stared. 'What the fuck is wrong with him?' he asked himself before going to voice those words, only to have the words cut off as Grimmjow's lips attacked his neck again and his hand trailed down to his thighs which he spread open and nestled between.

"F-Fuck G-Grimm!" Ichigo panted as Grimmjow's mouth moved downwards to his nipples, his tongue flicking against him. He then let out a moan of ecstasy as Grimmjow's cool hand wrapped around his now hard member. "F-Fuck…"

Grimmjow smirked at the sound of his berries gasps and moans but he needed, no, wanted more. His hand detached itself from his lover's hot member and slid downwards to the teens tight entrance, not caring about any form of lubrication.

"Oh fuck Grimm…" Ichigo groaned as his lover inserted a finger into the hole. Ichigo was slightly surprised at Grimmjow's current impatience, as usually it was him that wanted it hard and fast, Grimmjow was usually the one who wanted to go on with foreplay before actual act.

Grimmjow groaned at the tightness of his berry, though since they had been doing this not that long ago he wasn't as tight as usual, but still fairly tight. "Ichigo." He panted moving his face up so that he could kiss the teen again.

Ichigo let out a moan as Grimmjow inserted another finger and began to stretch him for what was to come. It was slightly painful without the lube and Ichigo knew he would feel the pain in the morning but right now he didn't care he just wanted Grimmjow in him. NOW.

"OH FUCK!!" Ichigo cried out in pleasure as Grimmjow's fingers pressed against a part of him that made him see stars. Grimmjow smirked and his fingers began pounding against that spot.

Ichigo continued to cry out as the spot was pounded against and just as he felt his peak drawing near… it stopped. "W-Wha..?" Ichigo stammered looking at Grimmjow who had removed his fingers in a daze. Grimmjow smirked and pressed his lips against the berries ear. "Turn around." He whispered huskily.

Grimmjow moved back as Ichigo sat up and complied with his order. He got on his knees and turned so that his back faced Grimmjow, he than leaned forward so that his head rested against his pillow, his hands coming to rest beside his head.

Grimmjow nearly drooled at the sight before him. The way Ichigo presented himself so submissively was so erotic to him. It took all his strength not to come right there.

Grimmjow scooted closer to the berry. He leaned over him and his head was right next to Ichigo's. "Good boy.." He growled making Ichigo shiver.

Grimmjow took firm hold of his berry's hips and began pushing himself in. "Of fuck." He groaned as the tightness encased him. Ichigo panted and clutched the sheets as Grimmjow pushed in without lube. It was hard without the slickness the lube provided but soon enough Grimmjow was in to the hilt, he paused as he waited for Ichigo to adjust.

"Grimm…" Ichigo panted as he moved his hips a little to indicate that he was ready.

Grimmjow continued to hold onto Ichigo's hips as he pulled out and thrust back in tearing some of the skin. Ichigo cried out in pain and pleasure. Grimmjow pulled out again a lot easier this time as the blood acted as a lubricant. He adjusted his position and aimed for the part of Ichigo that would remove the pain. He thrust back in and when Ichigo screamed in pleasure he knew he had hit what he was looking for.

Ichigo panted and clutched the sheets as Grimmjow continued to thrust into him at a maddening speed. He wondered again what was wrong with Grimmjow but all of his thoughts were cut off as a strong hand wrapped around his weeping arousal and was pumped in time with the strong, harsh and fast thrusts.

"Of fuck Grimm!!" Ichigo cried at the double sensation.

AS the pair continued with their passion neither noticed the group of cats that had grouped at Ichigo's window and was watching the scene curiously.

"Oh fuck…" Ichigo panted as he felt his completion drawing nearer. He could also tell that Grimmjow's was also drawing near as the Espada's thrusts became faster and harder.

"Oh fuck… Grimm… fuck… GRIMMJOW!!" Ichigo screamed as he exploded over his lover's hand and the sheets.

"Ichi…" Grimmjow groaned as he followed his lover in completion. The pair then collapsed into the sheets and panting harshly held eachother close.

"Fuck Grimm…" Ichigo panted as he scooted closer to Grimmjow. Grimmjow smirked and held his lover close.

After about a minute however Grimmjow shot up and looked down at his sweaty lover with that insane look back in his eyes. "Ready for another round?" he said cheerfully.

Ichigo's eyes shot open and he shut up in a rush an action which led him to fall off the bed and onto the floor where he and Grimmjow's clothes were scattered.

"W-What?" he stammered hoping he had heard wrong.

Grimmjow's grin grew wider and he crawled after Ichigo. "Ready for another round?" he repeated.

Ichigo gulped and scooted back ignoring the pain in his ass. "Y-You can't h-have that much s-stamina!!" he choked. It was the he noticed the small bag that had fallen out of Grimmjow's pocket when he had removed his clothes.

'What the?' He thought slowly picking it up and opening it. "What is this?" he whispered.

"Dunno I found it with some cats." Grimmjow replied to Ichigo's words. "Ichigo my love do you know how pretty your bright orange hair is?" he said in that insane cheerful voice.

Ichigo's eyes widened to the size of saucers at Grimmjow's word. 'DID HE JUST CALL ME MY LOVE!!' his mind went into a temporary shut down at that and it was only when Grimmjow began to creep closer did he break from it. "Away!" he yelled scooting back practically certain that that wasn't Grimmjow in front of him.

It was then he remembered the bag in his hand. He opened is to see what was inside only he couldn't see anything in the pour light so he reached for the switch of the lamp on his desk. It went on with a click. He then moved closer to the light and looked inside. His eyes widening at the contents of the bag.

Catnip.

It was then he realized what was wrong with his lover. 'Grimmjow's practically a cat isn't he? So then he must have… sniffed this and had a reaction to it like a cat…' It would have been funny in any other situation than this. "Of fuck…" he said aloud looking up at Grimmjow who had a look of pure lust and desire in his eyes.

"Fuck…"

And so the lovers went on for the remainder of the night, neither noticing the cats in the window watching them… and if you were wondering, yes, as soon as Ichigo was able to walk he got rid of the catnip.

A/N: I don't know if this turned out the way I wanted it but I still liked it. This was my first time writing smutt so I hope it turned out alright.

Hope you all liked this one-shot!

Review?


End file.
